


Les jours s'en vont je demeure

by izanyas



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, TYL Arc, Useless Fanfic Is Useless
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanyas/pseuds/izanyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu m'as demandé, donc, de te parler de moi. Et j'ai ri comme je ris toujours, et je n'ai pas répondu. Eh bien. Voilà ma confession. Sans doute étais-je trop lâche pour la faire de ton vivant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les jours s'en vont je demeure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Akira Amano, sauf le titre qui est d'Apollinaire.
> 
> Le 6927 s'est pointé sans autorisation en plein milieu et je n'ai pas eu la foi de l'empêcher de montrer sa vilaine tête. Bonne lecture !

« Je me souviens avec une exactitude effrayante du jour où je suis né.

Impossible, évidemment, de me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé dans les années qui ont précédé mon existence en tant que Mukuro. Mais de ce jour… oh, comme il m'est impossible de l'oublier. Comme il me le sera à jamais impossible. Jusqu'au jour de ma mort, si je peux même mourir.

Je me souviens de tout dans les moindres détails. Je me rappelle du toucher de la table sous mes doigts, du bois rugueux et du papier stérile qui le couvrait et me brûlait le dos. J'étais nu, comme il convient à toute naissance. Comme il convient à tout ver, à tout insecte. Et même si je me concentre, je me remémore encore l'air sec qui me déchirait la gorge. C'était le seul endroit où l'air n'était pas mort et humide à nous en noyer. Certains d'entre nous mouraient de pneumonie et toujours le fantôme faisait le deuil de ses si précieuses charges, ça se voyait dans ses yeux — ses deux petits yeux noirs qui étaient sur lui la seule couleur autre que le blanc.

Je devais avoir sept ans, peut-être moins, quand je suis né sur cette table, nu comme un ver. Avec l'air sec et froid qui me coupait la langue. Je ne te parlerai pas de la douleur, je pense que tu peux la deviner toi-même. Je te dirai juste ce que le fantôme m'a dit. Il m'a tenu par le menton et ignoré mes gémissements de détresse, et il m'a demandé de quoi je me souvenais. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Ni du nom des arbres et des rivières, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir jamais vus mais qui devaient encore exister dans un recoin de mon esprit pour que je les reconnusse dès ma sortie, ni de mon propre nom. Ni d'avoir jamais existé moi-même.

Je suis né avec l'aisance d'une piqûre qui n'avait rien de péridural. Je suis né sur cette table, nu comme un ver, avec l'air sec qui me coupait la langue et des idées d'arbres et de rivières qui n'avaient pour moi aucun sens. Je suis né de l'effacement d'une vie qui avait été la mienne mais qui ne le serait jamais plus. Et j'avais dans la tête la mort d'autres enfants, qui avaient parcouru pour moi les six chemins des Enfers.

Avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais dû réfléchir plus longuement avant de tuer cet homme. Pour ma défense, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait mourir. Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'avais rien, aucune notion de qui j'étais ni même de ce qu' "être" voulait dire. J'avais devant moi un homme blanc aux yeux noirs que mon corps cherchait instinctivement à fuir, et dans ma tête rien d'autre que la douleur et le vide, et le savoir animal que j'étais plus fort que lui. Il m'a détaché de la table qui m'avait mis au monde. Une partie de ma nouvelle vie s'est révélée et j'ai frappé sans réfléchir, avant qu'il ne frappe. Sa tête a explosé et j'ai senti pour la première fois le sang d'un autre me couvrir de pied en cap.

Je suis né de la mort des autres, et mon premier cri a été mon premier meurtre.

Après je suis sorti de cette salle et je n'ai vu personne pendant longtemps. C'était un bâtiment étrange, l'endroit où ils nous gardaient. Je n'avais aucun souvenir tangible et mes cris se cognaient contre les murs et se mêlaient les uns aux autres. J'avais l'impression que si je hurlais suffisamment fort, j'arriverais à briser la pierre et à trouver quelque chose. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise du "dehors". C'est une sensation inexprimable. Je ne suis ni poète ni grand orateur. J'étais enfermé sans avoir l'idée de l'enfermement, et dans ces premières heures de ma vie où rien n'avait de sens et où je ne cherchais pas même à mettre du sens aux choses, j'étais un animal.

Là-bas l'air noyait comme de l'eau. Je nageais plus que je ne marchais vraiment. Les mains sur les murs, en laissant des traces de sang partout, comme un mutilé de guerre traînant son corps à la recherche de la fin du champ de bataille, d'un endroit où le soleil brille et où la pluie tombe, plus douce que les obus.

C'est ici, pour la première fois, que j'ai rencontré Ken et Chikusa.

Je connais ton avis à leur sujet, mais il est faux. Je n'ai jamais eu d'affection pour eux. Je n'ai jamais eu d'affection que pour Nagi, et "affection" n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais. Nagi, ou Chrome, est une partie de moi-même, et je la considère de la façon qu'on considère un bras ou une jambe, à l'exception près qu'elle possède sa propre volonté. Nous nous utilisons l'un et l'autre et cela nous convient. Garde pour toi tes commentaires.

Non, Ken et Chikusa, je les ai vus pour la première fois dans ces couloirs morts par pur hasard. Deux enfants comme moi, blessés et seuls et peut-être mourants, mais d'autres, d'autres qui me ressemblaient. Ce fut ma première expérience de la vie autre que la souffrance et le vide.

J'ai vu ces deux enfants assis au sol et pleurant, ou ayant pleuré, et mes cris ont cessé quand j'ai croisé leurs regards. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. Ils avaient peur de moi et ils avaient raison ; j'aurais pu les tuer en un instant, dans un souffle, sans jamais savoir que j'aurais tué qui que ce fût. J'étais mort-né et ils étaient vivants et intègres. Eux possédaient encore leur mémoire, peut-être la mémoire d'un "avant". Avant cet endroit. Je ne leur ai jamais demandé et je ne conseille à personne de le faire. Il y a des morts qu'il faut laisser comme ils sont, enterrés dans le sol et les cœurs…

Ils ont sans doute compris en un instant ce que j'étais et ce qui m'était arrivé. Le sang qui me couvrait a dû leur suffire. Mais ils n'étaient pas tout à fait humains, eux non plus. Personne ne pouvait rester humain dans cet endroit. Ils étaient des animaux enfermés qui cherchent à s'échapper, et ils ont vu un autre animal sans doute, plus ignorant et dangereux mais surtout plus fort. Ils m'ont guidé là où je ne savais pas aller et j'ai brisé pour eux les obstacles qu'ils me tendaient.

Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de voir les étoiles pour la première fois de ta vie. Pour toi, elles étaient devenues habituelles déjà au moment où tu as pris conscience d'elles, et même si là où tu te trouves tu peux sans doute encore jouir de leur beauté, tu n'auras jamais cette première vision d'elles dans ton cœur. J'apitoie ton malheur. J'apitoie le malheur de tous ceux qui n'ont pas fait cette expérience, vraiment. Elle vaut les meurtres et la douleur de la naissance. Elle rend supportable le poids de la vie sur les épaules d'un nouveau-né.

Tout ce que je te dis sur cet endroit — sur le fantôme et les cellules d'enfants noyés — m'a été raconté par Ken longtemps plus tard. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je n'ai que la preuve de mon propre corps et des leurs, déformés comme ils sont.

Toujours est-il que je suis sorti pour la première fois en plein milieu d'une nuit d'hiver qui a bien failli me tuer aussitôt, et que la première chose que j'ai senti sur mes bras a été le picotement de ces étoiles. Je me suis mis à pleurer sans savoir pourquoi ni comment et je suis resté une heure ou plus ainsi, pieds nus dans la neige et le nez levé au ciel. Il n'y avait ni lune ni nuage. Juste des étoiles, partout, assez loin du halo des villes pour ne pas être englouties. Elles n'ont jamais plus brillé pour moi avec une telle ferveur ; mais cette nuit-là, la nuit de ma naissance… elles étaient féroces dans leur éclat, des aiguillons de lumière qui pleuvaient sur moi comme de l'eau. C'est la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai pu ainsi les toucher. Encore aujourd'hui j'aime et je déplore ce souvenir, par sa beauté et par le manque qu'il me procure. J'aimerais sentir encore ce liquide céleste couvrir ma peau comme autant de larmes.

Tu dois connaître cette sensation des larmes t'enveloppant, je pense.

Tu excuseras cette manie de la digression qui est la mienne. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis aucun orateur. Les grands mots ne sont jamais honnêtes. Parler honnêtement n'a jamais été mon fort, et il est dur de garder le fil quand j'ai soudain tant de choses à dire. Je vois ton sourire et j'aimerais y répondre par un des miens, un sourire suffisamment effrayant pour que tu détournes les yeux. Mais tu ne détournes plus vraiment les yeux, n'est-ce pas, même face au danger.

Je ne sais comment décrire les années qui ont suivi. Là où le début de ma vie est vif dans ma mémoire, brillant et douloureux, la suite est floue. Le soleil m'a brûlé les yeux et a effacé le reste. Je suis resté près de Ken et Chikusa et j'ai trouvé une vie là où je le pouvais. Dans la mafia, où atterrissent les fous et les boiteux.

Je ne vais pas te mentir parce que je sais que tu le sauras : j'ai pillé et saccagé et tué des innocents, sans doute, même si aucun homme n'est réellement innocent du monde qu'il a créé. Ils ne méritent pas la protection que tu leurs donnes, tu sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'a toujours dérangé. Je n'aime pas l'ingratitude et ta vie en est remplie. Je suppose que désormais, cela aussi changera.

Tu n'as jamais connu cela. Les hivers sans rien d'autre que les loques qui pendaient sur nous ou de la petite monnaie, volée sur un cadavre… le flingue au flanc et toujours prêt et chargé, parce que celui qui tire en premier est celui qui survit. Nous vivotions sans jamais nous poser de questions. Ken et Chikusa n'ont jamais voulu savoir plus que mon nom et le fait que j'ai permis leur fuite. Je connais les leurs, et ils m'ont fait voir les étoiles. Ça suffit à faire fonctionner un groupe. Et nous fonctionnions — nous  _fonctionnons_  toujours — bien. La gestuelle de l'un et les réflexes de l'autre nous sont connus et nous rendent aptes à agir sans nous concerter.

La loyauté qui nous unit est purement utilitaire. J'ai besoin d'eux et ils ont besoin de moi. Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, je sais qu'ils pensent la même chose. Il n'y a jamais eu de grande amitié entre nous, jamais de sacrifice désintéressé ; je les ai aidés à quitter Vindice car je savais qu'ils étaient les plus susceptibles de s'en sortir, et parce que je sentais déjà en moi l'existence de Nagi quelque part, et avec elle la certitude de ma liberté.

Vincide n'a jamais été un problème. La solitude me va et au moins ses gardiens n'ont jamais posé la main sur moi pour autre chose que l'alimentation du système me maintenant en vie. Chrome assure que je ne m'ennuie pas et tu as fait le reste.

Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Tu ne m'as pas changé comme tu as pu en changer d'autres ; j'ai continué à tuer et à fomenter des complots dans ton ombre. Je continue d'espérer — oui, même maintenant, tu es si prompt à défier les lois naturelles — qu'un jour tu baisseras ta garde en ma présence. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne et je n'ai jamais cherché à l'être : les bonnes personnes sont celles qui s'entourent d'illusions. Moi qui connais les illusions, je me sais incapable de croire en elles, et ainsi incapable de croire au rachat possible de mon âme. S'il m'en reste une.

L'indifférence me va, l'indifférence et un peu de cruauté, parce que c'est attendu de moi plus que par réelle malice. Faire du mal ne m'a jamais posé de problème de conscience. Je ne cherche pas de justice, je n'ai pas d'idéal de paix ou de but grandiose. Je n'ai jamais aidé les autres enfants à sortir de cet endroit et aujourd'hui peu m'importe s'ils sont morts ou si d'autres parcourent la planète et s'appellent Mukuro. Indifférents, cruels et vides. Tellement vides…

Il y a eu des moments, pourtant, où le désir est né en moi de m'abreuver de la vie que tu dégages. Parfois je cligne les yeux un instant et tu es devant moi, pareillement, jamais différent et jamais complètement identique. J'aspire à cette profondeur de ton être et de tes motivations, sans pouvoir m'empêcher le dépit qu'elles soient ce qu'elles sont. Tu es un grand vin gâché dans une beuverie, inhalé lampée par lampée et jamais dégusté à ta juste valeur. Tu donnes et tu ne reçois pas. Je hais cela en toi mais je t'envie ta radiance, aussi effritée soit-elle désormais.

La suite de ma vie, ou tout ce qu'il y a au milieu, tu la connais.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je suis venu ici, pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça. Je crois me souvenir que tu m'as posé la question un jour, avec cette même innocence que tu brandis telle une arme. Quelle mascarade, oh oui, quel jeu de déguisement auquel tu t'adonnes. Tu n'es pas plus innocent que moi, pas plus innocent que n'importe quel homme. Plus noble certainement, mais la noblesse se fait à la guerre, et tu portes sur toi toutes les marques du guerrier. La liste de tes victimes est aussi longue que celle de tes sauvetages.

En vérité tu mérites la mort sans doute plus que les autres. Tu me diras, un jour, combien de fois tu as pressé la détente ou combien de fois tes mains ont brûlé plus que de l'air.

Tu m'as demandé, donc, de te parler de moi. Et j'ai ri comme je ris toujours, et je n'ai pas répondu. Eh bien. Voilà ma confession. Sans doute étais-je trop lâche pour la faire de ton vivant.

Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle. Il me semble que je ne sais plus grand-chose en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ces gens qui gravitent autour de toi comme des mouches. Je n'ai pas envie de te dire que l'air est moins pur chaque jour et qu'il crisse sur ma peau en gémissements alourdis. La pollution devient telle que je me sens sali, même à distance. Ici est le monde que les hommes ont créé. Ici est le monde juste que tu crois défendre. Désormais il agonise de la présence de nos pairs.

C'est une drôle de vie que je mène et je ne m'en cache pas. Je ne dirai pas que je l'aime car je n'aime rien. Je ne dirai pas que je la déteste car ma haine a vécu une minute et s'est éteinte avec mon premier cri. Elle m'indiffère autant que tout, autant que toi.

Le temps passe et déjà les ombres rampent le long de mes jambes. Le sol en est couvert. L'air est chaud et lourd et, accrochés à lui, je ressens les heurts de pas et les grésillements d'une voix. Quelqu'un approche et je dois partir. Partir avant que ma voix s'effiloche et décide de me trahir. Partir avant qu'on me voie arroser ton cercueil de larmes et espérer vainement qu'il y pousse une fleur de toi.

Je n'ai jamais été honnête. »


End file.
